


【润智润】鹰（15）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 补链





	【润智润】鹰（15）

松本润早上被一阵手机振动吵醒了。

他半眯着眼睛打开了不断发出振动的手机，上面显示着五六行新消息，都是来自名为“N”的发件人，在他翻开手机查看的这段时间里，新的提示消息还在不断地增加。  
松本点开一条，读了开头几个字就清醒了。他赶紧跳下床，跑到沙发边想把大野叫醒。  
大野已经醒了，他也是被手机的振动吵醒的。不同的是在松本着急慌忙地跳下床的时候，他已经在收拾装有武器的手提箱了。  
“……”松本愣了一下，有些懊恼地回到床边，把枕头下面的匕首收起来塞进箱子里，没说什么。  
“……我也是刚醒，拿手提箱比较方便。”大野突然说了这么一句。  
松本惊讶地抬头看了大野一眼，大野拿起一个八倍镜直接丢给了松本：“这次我都听你的安排，放手去干吧。”  
“……真的都交给我？”松本有些惶恐地看着大野，试探地又问了一句。  
“嗯。”大野哼了一声，没多说话，站起来拍了拍松本的肩膀。

 

“……所以根据nino给我们发的指示地点，目标去了港口很可能是想坐船逃跑……”松本对着手机分析着目标的动向，正说着，被一阵连续的振动打断了。  
他打开看了眼屏幕，是个不认识的号码。松本看了看大野，不确定现在这种时候应不应该接。大野冲他点了点头，说：“你自己判断要不要接。”

松本接了电话。  
“……”他按照学习时候相叶教给他的方法，接起电话不马上出声。  
“我是N，”二宫和也在电话另一端说着，听起来那边有些嘈杂的声音，像是在某个集市，“有辆车从另一个联络人那里开出去了，朝着你们住的地方，应该是追兵。不确定到底有多少人去抓你们了，估计只会比一辆车的人多。”  
说完，没等松本回答，二宫就把电话挂断了。  
松本合上手机，看了一眼还在慢吞吞擦着枪的大野：“快走。”

 

他们开着昨晚停在Motel里的车，在十一月底的清晨还没消散的雾气中离开了，临走时候老板娘喋喋不休的抱怨还在松本耳朵里回荡着，他一边开车一边动手把天窗打开，想透透气。

关于把完成任务的重担扛在肩上这件事，松本不觉得有多困难，也不觉得如果万一搞砸了怎么办。  
因为他的车后座载着大野智。

不过毕竟事关两个人的性命，他们有当前要做的工作，后面也有即将要赶来的追兵，松本心里觉得这件事情从源头来说就模模糊糊的不太对，又没想清楚是为什么。  
“413，你能看看去港口的路怎么走吗？”松本话音刚落，后座就响起了导航发出的冷冰冰的声音。  
“最近的路。”大野言简意赅地回答，一边说着一边把枪装好，时不时回身看着后方的情况。  
松本明白大野的意思。

目前不清楚那个画家是不是和组织有来往，如果真的有，最近的路，也就是敌人很可能埋伏着的路；如果没有，也不能掉以轻心，既然二宫能得知这人实时的位置信息，那不排除组织里也有类似他那样的人，可以找到大野和松本两个任务失败且不服管的“叛徒”。  
两种可能都意味着接近目标的困难程度只会增不会减。  
“你小心一些。”松本说。  
“哦。”大野心不在焉地应了一声。

 

车子很快地开上了高速，带着满身的弹孔，在清晨上班族的车流中很是显眼，松本有些后悔为什么没有换辆车，也许换一辆车能逃过自己人的追杀。  
他犹豫着，还是开口了：“呃……我们要不换辆……”  
“来了。”没等松本把话说完，大野就拎着枪从天窗探出身去，伏在车顶，小腿和脚并用着勾住座椅，瞄了一下便开了枪。  
松本听见大野的话，立马踩实了油门，左挪右闪地在车流中穿梭着。  
“哪辆？？？”他冲大野喊了一声。  
“银色Nissan！”伴随着大野声音而来的，还有数发枪弹的“嗖嗖”声。  
“嘛现在也知道了……”松本嘀咕着，握紧了方向盘。

 

  
Nissan里伸出了三支冲锋枪枪管，跟在大野他们的车后面一刻不停地开着火。  
等他们拐进一个岔路口的时候，出现的不仅仅只有这一辆车，从岔路口的另一个方向突然又闪出来两辆冒着枪火的车，三辆车前前后后用枪声把大野他们的车围住了。

周围普通人的车辆也被波及到，有些人甚至干脆就在高速上停下车逃开。原本井井有条的交通被松本辗转腾挪的路线和紧追不舍的三辆车搅得混乱不堪，为了躲避身后的追击他甚至个别时候开到逆行车道里。

车顶上的大野也被松本突然的加速和拐弯搞得差点把枪甩出去。大野咬着牙，为了节约子弹，想一击即中那几辆车的油箱，可它们的驾驶者们分明都是有很高专业素养的家伙，他们死活不把油箱那边露在大野的视线范围内。不管松本怎么绕，始终只有看不到油箱的那侧紧贴他们的车。即使被强行并到露出油箱的一侧，他们也会用密集的子弹把自己掩护住。

追兵的枪声一直没有停，子弹像是不要钱一样地发射，有几发擦着大野的脸飞过，松本听到枪声几乎就在耳边，他忍不住在枪声中朝大野吼了一句：“还活着吗？”  
大野骂了一句，从天窗下来，一边动手换枪，一边冲后视镜咧了咧嘴。  
松本在听见大野从天窗回来的时候就时不时地朝后视镜瞟了过去，想确定大野没事，看到他在这种状况下还能咧嘴笑笑，也就放心了。  
他看到大野不知道用了什么配件拼成一把奇奇怪怪的枪，还把瞄具摘了下来，心里对大野接下来要做什么有了点数。

大野这次打开了被枪林弹雨搞得破破烂烂的侧窗，把枪直接架在车门上，身体顶着枪托，大概看了下方向，就扣动了扳机。

“轰”的一声巨响，跟着他们的三辆车有两辆，驾驶员被巨大的、破碎的子弹击中，车瞬间失去了控制，和后面的几辆车相撞，大野紧跟着看都不看地退了空弹，又开了一枪，车辆撞击损坏的油箱被射过来的破碎的火药点燃，连车带人都被炸的飞了起来。

松本稳住颠簸的车，努力不让它被后面飞过来燃烧着的爆炸物打中，他看着一直并在车子略微前方一点的那辆车，寻找着能够超了它给大野留有能解决这辆车空间的方法，无奈这辆车实在是太破，昨晚的一场追逐已经让它只能勉强地行驶，更不要说用它去做超车或者夹击这种太过为难的动作。  
大野也在尽力地想瞄准，临时拼起来的枪托和枪管不是很铆合，后坐力没办法抵消太多，他的肩膀和手上已经出现了一些擦伤和撞伤，大野估摸着这些零件最多也只能承受开一枪的力量了。

大野定了定神，爬到副驾驶位上，端起了枪。  
松本见状，默契地把车尽可能地开到视线较好的角度。  
大野深吸了一口气，扣动了扳机。

剧烈的后坐力使得大野直接死死地靠在松本的身上，松本也被吓了一跳，方向盘一个打滑，差点一头从路上栽下来。

这一枪毫无疑问地击中了敌人，那辆车四处都着火了，车里的人纷纷跳了出来，松本顺便撞飞了两个，惹得大野朝他瞪了一眼。  
“后患。”他解释着。  
“……也对。”大野退了弹壳，靠在座位上想休息一下。  
“等会儿甩掉这些家伙去换辆车吧。”松本说。  
“嗯，”大野出声算是回答他，接着又像发现什么一样地说，“还蛮帅的。”  
“嗯？？”  
“你开车挺帅的。”  
松本差点手滑又打偏方向盘：“喂不要在这种时候……”

然而这辆车丝毫不肯给他们继续聊天和喘息的机会，开车的杀手不顾自己的车随时有着爆炸的危险，朝着他们直直地撞了过来。  
大野还想抄起枪再试着来一下，松本直接松开安全带，他也不知道自己哪里来的力气，紧紧地抱住大野的腰，拽住他，打开车门，两个人半抱着滚出了车。

就在他们刚刚跳车的时候，那辆燃烧着的车撞上了他们的破破烂烂的车子，直接把副驾驶和驾驶的位置压扁。车子受不了如此大的冲力，气压加上漏出来的汽油，以及燃烧着的火焰，几乎是撞击的同一瞬间，两辆车便炸掉了。

 

 

松本搂着大野趴伏在离爆炸点不远的地方，他耳朵里都是尖锐的鸣叫声，整个人懵懵的，连大野什么时候把他拽起来都不知道。  
大野也没有对松本说话，一言不发地把松本从乱七八糟的现场拉走，顺着路边的堤坝把他拽离了警察即将闻讯赶来的现场。  
松本被大野拽着跌跌撞撞地缓过神来，听到了不远处传来的警笛声，他赶忙反手抓住大野：“等下，我知道附近有个地方可以躲一下。”  
大野听罢反而笑了：“不会是我知道的那个地方吧。”  
“呃……是那个吧……”  
“就是那儿。”大野没等松本说完，护着他继续走，一边走一边回头看看身后有没有人跟上来。  
“可……不是这个方向……”松本还想争辩一下，无奈耳鸣还没完全结束，还是有些头晕。  
“我们抢辆车，”大野用着像是在说今天吃味噌拉面一样的语气，很随意地和松本解释着，“能快一点。”  
“我可能开不了。”松本扶着额头，很苦恼地和大野说。  
大野很冷静地说：“谁说让你开了。把脸遮上，快点。”

 

松本目瞪口呆地看着大野跑到路边，蒙着脸，用枪指着一个出租车司机，说了些什么之后朝自己挥了挥手，然后一直指着那个司机，坐进了副驾驶位。  
他赶紧跟着上了车，一路没敢出声和大野说话。  
车里的沉默突然被一阵手机铃声打破，松本打开手机，扫了一眼，是nino的电话。  
“……”松本接了起来，沉默不语。  
“目标在港口被人接走，丢到一栋别墅里。没看到他有出去的迹象，估计就是那里了。你们最好休息一下，避避组织里的人。”  
说完，二宫就把电话挂断了。

等到了目的地之后，松本有些紧张地看着大野，想知道他会拿那个司机怎么办。  
大野等松本下车，枪口没有放下。他仅仅露出两只眼睛，紧盯着那个吓得站都没法好好站着的司机，松本也看不清他的眼神，只觉得后背一阵阵发冷。  
就在下一秒松本以为大野会直接开枪把那个司机灭口的时候，大野把枪口放下了。

“走吧。”  
司机和松本都愣住了，不过松本率先反应过来，冲那个手足无措不知道自己该走还是怎么办的司机比了个“快走”的手势。司机也慢慢缓过神来，屁滚尿流地钻进车里开走了。

大野和松本两个人看着那辆飞驰着离开的出租车，一时竟然没人说话。  
“……就这么让他走了？”松本问。  
“不然呢？”大野揉了揉额头，转身往路边的一家看起来很久没人光顾的酒吧走去。  
他顿了顿，问了一句：“你是不是以为我会直接灭口。”  
“……当然没有，怎么可能……”松本追上先走的大野，用着相对来说比平时更高的语调说。  
“……”大野停下来，没有看着松本，他低着头，轻声地说了一句：“我们不杀平民不是吗？”  
“虽然是这样没错……”松本还想解释，身上因为途中跳下车的擦伤和撞伤疼得他没能说完这句话。  
大野皱了皱眉，没继续说下去，只是沉默地继续往酒吧方向走去，并假装不经意地把脚步放慢，手也伸向松本的身后，虚虚地护着他。  
虽然自己也是有些脚步不稳了。

没等他们走进去，酒吧的老板就开门出来了。  
“老远就看到你俩这样了，快进来吧。”  
“您那么远就看见我们，还不过来帮个忙搭把手之类的……”松本小声地抱怨着。  
“啧，我可不想让人看见我和你俩有什么关联。”老板虽然这么说着，但还是撑着门让两个人进去了，“反正我去搭个手你们也不让吧。”  
松本不置可否地甩了甩头，进酒吧之前还暗地里踹了老板一脚。  
老板也没理他，回身关上了那扇嘎吱作响的门。

 

这家酒吧坐落在一条不起眼的小巷里，这条小巷冷清又破旧，让人难以想象在繁华又人来人往的红灯区里竟然还会有这样的地方。巷口堆叠着看起来积了很厚灰尘的旧家具，酒吧对面的垃圾桶看起来似乎只有这位老板吃完扔掉的披萨盒子，对面纹身店的招牌很久没人打理过，大门紧闭，里面漆黑一片，据说已经关了好几年。  
大野和酒吧老板认识了很长时间，几年前他第一次到红灯区里搜集一些关于目标的情报时候，这个地方还算是鱼龙混杂的中心地带。老板是个从小在这里长大的黑人，一口流利的日语，应该是自己母语的英语反而说的一点都不好。可能因为是黑人的缘故，那些看起来很危险的家伙从来不敢在这家酒吧里闹事，只是来喝杯酒，聊聊天，放松一下，再离开。因此这间酒吧曾经也算是个情报集中的地方。  
只是当大野第一次带松本来的时候，这里已经变得破败不堪、无人问津。  
“我故意这样的，”叫Joe的老板摸了摸自己光滑的坊主头，神秘地对当时还是个孩子的松本说着，“其实我的本业可不是什么酒吧老板……”  
“黑市老板，”那个时候的松本还会很乐意和这人搭话，“呃，这种说法应该不能算敏感词吧？”  
“快点把东西拿出来吧，话说你这种店里还设敏感词，也是让人觉得很恶心。”大野一针见血地结束了他们的对话。  
之后，他们外出的时候也很经常地光顾这家店。毕竟这种地方，消息多又隐蔽，没有第四个人知道他们会在这里。

“没想到你俩现在竟然落到这种地步……啧啧啧……”Joe一边搬出来一个急救箱，一边略幸灾乐祸地说，“等你们上完药外卖也就到了，记得出来吃饭啊。哦对了，给钱才能吃。”说完，Joe就关上了这个房间的门。

大野和松本身上的衣服都是灰尘和碎屑，还沾染了一些擦伤的血迹。松本倒是很痛快地脱下了衣服，露出伤口，自己给自己清洗、擦药、包扎。大野看了眼本来很疼而且有的地方还够不着硬撑着自己上药的松本，拿起一个棉签擦了些酒精，直接上手给松本背上的伤口涂药。  
松本被大野突如其来直截了当的动作搞得一个没注意喊了一疼，大野拿着棉签的手瞬间顿住，紧接着传来他拼命忍住的fufufu的笑声。  
“干嘛……都说了不用你帮忙的……”松本有些不好意思，抿着嘴皱起眉语气很冲地说着，“倒是你，怎么不给自己上药。”  
“我不急。”大野继续给松本上药，动作轻缓了许多。

大野手里的棉签就像是一支画笔，慢慢地在松本光裸的背上划拉着。他的伤口看起来很多，但都是可以自行愈合的小伤，关键是伤口太密集，使得松本不管怎么着都很疼。大野尽可能地既将痛楚降到最低，又能把这些伤口用药水好好清理。  
松本知道大野有个习惯，他的眼睛有一只不是很好，所以当大野认真地做某一件事的时候，他会凑得很近，但自己不会注意到这些。  
现在就是这样。  
松本能感觉到大野的呼吸轻轻地拍打在自己的背上。  
棉签上的酒精凉凉的，而大野的呼吸温热又安静。

过了一会儿，大野把酒精的盖子盖上，冲已经走神的松本说：“快把衣服穿上，会感冒的。”  
松本回过神来，有些遗憾地穿上了衣服。  
他犹豫了一下，问：“你……让我帮你上药吧。”  
大野看着松本的眼睛，突然开玩笑地说：“这么想看我的裸体啊？”  
“喂！”松本恼羞成怒地喊了一声，“不让帮就算了！”  
“fufufu……”  
大野一边笑着，一边忍着痛把衣服从身上揭了下来。

临时把小口径的枪托和大口径的枪管拼在一起，这种乱来带来的后果还蛮严重的。  
大野的腰腹部和后背看起来像是被什么东西狠狠地撞了上去，大片的淤青和严重的擦伤，有些地方已经血肉模糊，和衣服上的纤维都黏在了一起。  
这么严重，为什么不说。  
为什么要这么乱来。  
松本皱着眉头，拿了一把棉签蘸了蘸酒精，狠狠地戳向了大野身上看起来最轻的伤口。  
大野没出声。甚至身体都没什么下意识的反应动作。  
松本愣了一下，又在上面抹了抹。  
大野还是稳稳地坐在椅子上，没出声也不像他刚刚那样抖一下。

大野感觉身后的人很长时间都没有动作，回头疑惑地看了呆住的松本一眼：“不是你说要帮我上药的吗？”  
“……你不疼吗？”松本喃喃地问。  
“这些小伤口还好啦。”大野很无所谓地说，“不是什么致命伤的伤口都算不上疼的。”

“……你不问我nino电话里说了什么事情吗？”松本闷闷地说，想转移这个让自己心里有些难过的话题。  
“你自己有判断，”大野用着感叹的口气，“我相信你。”

 

而且似乎这样也不坏。  
大野看着虽然依旧很严肃地给他上着药但眼神变得复杂又柔和的松本，心里默默想着。

 

——tbc


End file.
